


Why did you leave me?

by Celestialxhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pain, Sad, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialxhunter/pseuds/Celestialxhunter
Summary: Short one shot
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Why did you leave me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I found this little story on my very old account which is in German and changed it a bit and translated it into English. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

You're dead. Died. Gone, just gone.

There are so many terms for it, but in the end you are no longer there.

Did my crying and sobbing get to you?

I cried all day. And still do.

Your leaving is a great loss. I wasn´t ready for it yet.

Why now? How could you do that?

You left me alone. Do you think I was ready for this? 

Even when you're gone, you're always here. In my heart.

When the sadness is gone, I have memories that last forever.

But I have to tell you one more thing:

I love you, Cas.


End file.
